


Death under the stars

by Eon160



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eon160/pseuds/Eon160
Summary: There's nothing better than killing yourself in a shower of starswhat a beautiful moment to die





	Death under the stars

And now I am here, with death in my hand and my head full of fog. There is no one who can find me or stop me not until I see my note, although they probably don't even bother to find my body.  
He already had everything planned and had chosen the best place and time to die.  
After all that what space lover would not like to die in a meadow under a shower of stars? It was perfect, everything was perfect except for him, but soon he would be perfect too.

He could die completely and he knew he would not go back

I look at the sky again, the shooting stars were still in the sky and would be for several more hours. I look at the weapon in her hand or as he called it: the death. It was the right name for the weapon that would take life away completely. He began to take the insurance as he saw as on the Internet and sigh of happiness to feel the cold in my head, everything is about to end. He would not bother anyone anymore, they could live happily without me.

He pulled the trigger and I did not know more

::::

In last News, today to the outskirts of the city he found the body of Daniel Fenton, a boy of 17 years. Dying from a gunshot wound to the head, the body was found by Daniel's sister Jazmine Fenton, thanks to a note I leave for her. Apparently the young man committed suicide, the Fenton family declined to comment

::::

_To: The one reading this_

_I know I did everything wrong, but Jazz I want you to know that after this you will not have to worry about me. You will not have to stay up late waiting for me or healing me. You can sleep in peace, without having a bothered phenomenon on your way._

_Tell others I regret being a burden and a monster. Also, tell Sam that I regret our breakup by not controlling my obsession, I'm sorry that someone like her has joined a monster like me. Tell him to find someone who deserves it._   
_Also tell Tucker that I'm sorry for going crazy and destroying his technology when he chained me to that chair with no powers, it was not my intention, I know you just wanted to help me control my obsession. Besides, I would not want to give him that scar on his cheek. Tell him I'm sorry for being a bad friend._

_Danny_

 

* * *

 

 _do you like the history?_  
Danny chose that place for his love of space that was the only thing he had not destroyed by now.  
I imagined a Danny behaving more ghost, paying more attention to his obsession and hurting those who want to stop him. Then this would happen: Sam and Danny would break up because Danny was very focused on his obsession and Sam would stop talking until he was more human. Tucker helps him by chaining him in an anti-ghost chair (the chain and the chair), but something would bad come out and danny would go crazy, destroying Tucker's technology, it would also scratch his face leaving scars, he would go with Sam

 _Without the help of his friends Danny would be worse in the fight being accustomed to having support, this makes Jazz worry that he would stay up late into the night just to wait for him or cure him._  
Danny would consider himself a monster deciding to kill himself and leaving the note with jazz.  
Danny knew he would not come back because he did not feel like going back

 


End file.
